Melian's Decision
by AlwaysaWorkinProgress
Summary: Can you believe I updated? If Elrond had a second daughter,and a character didn't die,would they be able to find a way to be together? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Melian. Her name, however, is also J.R.R. Tolkien's. I got it from The Silmarillion. I've also changed some parts in the book. Elrond has a second daughter, who is one of the main characters, and a certain character doesn't die. The plot is MINE!!!! I skip many years at times. This is so the story doesn't take you the rest of your life to read, although it's going to be 2,000 pages at the rate I'm going anyway! ( Please review, but be nice, because this is one of my first stories! Flames will be laughed at! The rating is PG due to battle sequences. I don't think they're that bad, but some people might. BIG THANKS TO BETA READER MELIAN NILROMEN!!!  
  
This has been reposted - So if you read this before, it will probably be awhile before a 'new' chapter, but this has been altered slightly in some areas, so please review again! :)  
  
Melian's Decision  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Many years ago, in the year 2510, in the third age of Middle Earth, a beautiful elf was born. She was more dazzling then anyone or anything else in Middle Earth. Unfortunately, the poor infant had a poison circulating through her little body, and was near death, as her mother had been shortly before her birth.  
  
Her mother, Celebrian, had been journeying over the Redhorn Pass, to Lothlorien at the end of the year 2509. She and her company had been waylaid by a band of orcs. Three out of twelve of her companions were murdered, and Celebrian had received a poisoned wound. Her remaining companions, including her sons Elrohir and Elladan, had immediately rushed her back to Imladris, where dwelt her husband, Elrond Half-elven.  
  
When they arrived at Imladris, Elrond did all he could for his wife, but, although he was able to heal her of the poison in her body, the poison that harmed her body now was nothing he could heal, for she had lost all joy in Middle-Earth. She would have to go across the sea to Eldamar, or die of grief. The hardest issue for Master Elrond to face was that Celebrian was with child.  
  
On the seventh night, after she had arrived in Rivendell, Celebrian persuaded Elrond to go and rest. He had reluctantly left her side, but before he went to his bedchambers, he took a long walk through the gardens. Then he decided to go to his room and rest for a short time. No sooner had he entered his chamber, then a nurse from the Houses of Healing knocked upon his door.  
  
"What is it?! Is Celebrian alright?!"  
  
"She is in the same state my lord. Although, a glorious event has taken place in the last hour. She has given birth to a beautiful child, but - we fear the infant - may not survive the night."  
  
No sooner had she said this then Elrond had dashed out of his room. He burst through the doors of the Houses of Healing, and ran to his wife's side. She was fading quickly. Elrond called for his most trusted friend, Glorfindel.  
  
"Glorfindel. I would trust you with my life. Now I must put my wife's into your hands. I must ask you to take Celebrian to the Havens. I would not have her suffer through death, especially death from grief, as should be obvious, so I must send her across the sea to the Eldamar. Please, will you make that journey for me? I gave her my word that I would not, for she fears that I would leave as well, before my time."  
  
Glorfindel paused to look at this mighty Elf-lord. He saw fear in his eyes and knew that Master Elrond would suffer greatly indeed if Celebrian died. "I would not make such a decision lightly, for these are times filling with Darkness, and the journey is perilous, but I shall do so for a friend in need."  
  
He bowed and went to prepare for the journey. Meanwhile, Elrond went back to his wife, who was now holding a beautiful infant. Elrond sat on the edge of Celebrian's bed, and watched her hold and speak to the child, which seemed to bring her some joy in her shadowed world.  
  
"What shall we call her?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Elrond drew a deep breath. Apparently, no one had told her of the child's condition, as she was so at ease with the question. "May I see her, Darling?" Elrond asked quietly.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
He took the infant into his arms. He had held a newborn before, but never one so weak, and fragile. He could actually fell the poison coursing through her little body, and see it in her deep blue eyes. He bent forward and kissed the child's brow. Then, he began to heal the tiny babe. Celebrian recognized what he was doing, but she couldn't understand why her child would need healing.  
  
"Elrond, what are you doing? Why would this dear gift need."she trailed off.  
  
Elrond looked at Celebrian and saw that she had fainted. He immediately handed the infant to a nurse close by, and turned his full attention to his wife. He knew he would have to revive her, and send her to the Havens. Finally, he succeeded.  
  
"Please. Elrond, there was no point in reviving me! I shall go now to the halls of Mandos," Celebrian whispered quietly and desperately  
  
"No, you shall not go. Glorfindel will take you to the Havens, and you shall set sail for Eldamar. There I shall soon join you." Elrond looked into her eyes and saw something he had never seen there before: fear.  
  
He lifted Celebrian off the sheets, and rushed her to the carriage Glorfindel had prepared. He set her down, and began to say his final good-bye, but he couldn't find the words.  
  
"Namarie, Elrond Half-elven. Take care of Elrohir and Elladan, but especially Arwen, and the infant. She is my last dear gift to you. Name her well! I love you, Elrond!"  
  
And with that, the carriage set off into the night leaving Elrond Half-elven, standing alone.  
  
"Namarie, vanimelda*," he whispered to the night as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*- Farewell, beautiful/fair love  
  
Okay, so what'd you think? I think it's sort of corny, but hey, I'm trying to get the story going, and hopefully you wonderful people, who are reading and reviewing, think it's good. I am open to constructive criticism! The first actual chapter is better and longer (hopefully ()! Considering that this is the prologue, I hope that's obvious. Once again, this has been reposted, but some changes have been made. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Disclaimer-see Chapter One! R/R!  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
  
Many years had passed since that dreadful night; four hundred forty-one years actually. The infant had grown and blossomed into a beautiful elf. Her name was Melian, meaning 'dear gift.' Elrond had named her this because that was what Celebrian had called her just before she left, and she was Elrond's reminder that Celebrian was still in Eldamar, waiting for him. If his grief ever overcame him, he would call Melian to him, and she would comfort him. She was an exact replica of her mother, in body and mind. However, she had chosen to study lore like her father.  
  
Melian was hard to describe, as, although very beautiful, she had the build of a warrior. She had long, dark brown hair with silver streaks, like the sky has many colors interweaving during the sunset. She was taller than most females, but not as tall as her father or brothers, and slender as well. Having trained along side her brothers, more for an activity, than for skill in battle, she was skilled with bow and arrow, as were most elves. Just as easily, she could wield a sword.  
  
Her father loved Melian greatly, and was very protective of her, and also of Arwen, his other daughter. He knew dark times were upon them, and he did not want his daughters to worry about the hardships ahead. Of course, Melian was impatient and adventurous and did not want protection.  
  
At the age of four hundred forty-one years, Elrond urged his daughter to find love in an elf of her choosing, but Melian could not. Fifty years before, she had tried, and had thought she had succeeded, only to be taken advantage of at the last; horribly taken advantage of.  
  
Eighteen years ago, a woman had brought her son to Rivendell. This woman was Gilraen, the widow of Arathorn II, the heir of Isildur. Her son was Aragorn II. He was but the age of two.  
  
Master Elrond took them into his household, and became Aragorn's foster father. Melian loved the little boy, and helped her brothers teach him swordsmanship and archery. As he grew older, the two created a bond of friendship that would last for the rest of their lives*.  
  
(A/N: Back to the "present time")  
  
Recently, Estel had returned from many valiant deeds against the enemy. He was at the age of twenty and early come to manhood. Elrond was greatly pleased with what he saw, so he called Aragorn to him. Master Elrond told him his true name, and lineage, and he gave Aragorn all the heirlooms of his house with the exception of the Scepter of Annuminas. This Aragorn would receive when he became King of Gondor, for the Scepter was like a crown, and the man who possessed it was King of Arnor.  
  
Soon after, Arwen returned from Lothlorien. There was a great feast in her honor, but Aragorn did not attend. News of the enemy had come with Arwen's brothers, Elrohir and Elladan: a large band of orcs, journeying to a place unknown, had come across the company. All of the orcs were killed, and not a single wound was received by the elves.  
  
After he had finished speaking with the twin brothers, Aragorn went for a walk in the woods.  
  
His spirits were high, and he sang a part of the Lay of Leithian**. It was then that he met, and instantly fell in love with, Arwen Undomiel.  
  
Melian and Aragorn had become close friends over the years. She immediately noticed a change in his behavior, after his meeting with Arwen. When Melian confronted him about it he would only tell her that he had met a beautiful creature that had stolen his heart.  
  
From this message, Melian could discern many things. He had fallen in love with one of the elves that dwelt in Imladris. The question was, who? Melian had a guess, and if it was correct, well, she needed to tell her father immediately.  
  
Her mind told her to leave things alone, but she knew in her heart, that she should not. She knew that Aragorn may never speak to her again, but her father would be very much against this. The sooner he was told, the better.  
  
Melian had finally arrived at her father's study. She knocked upon the door, and heard someone within say, "Come in!"  
  
Opening the door, Melian entered, and saw her father sitting at the desk writing. She walked towards him and curtsied. He looked up from his letter, and saw his daughter with a look of anxiety upon her face.  
  
"What is it Melian?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I just spoke with Estel."  
  
Elrond let out a sigh of relief at her words. "Oh?"  
  
Melian told him how Aragorn had been acting strangely, and his strange comment about the beautiful creature in the woods. "That was all he would tell me."  
  
"I believe that I am right in saying that whoever this 'beautiful creature' is, they are one of the elven race."  
  
"I believe he speaks of a half-elven. I do believe, and somewhat fear, that my dear sister has unknowingly stolen Estel's heart."  
  
"Arwen? Perhaps I should speak with Aragorn."  
  
"Choose your words carefully Father. He is young in heart and mind still; he will suffer greatly if you tear him from her too quickly. If you must tear him away from her, please do it in a way that may put his heart at ease."  
  
"Yes, and that we should share the father-son like bond that we do now would ease my heart in these times. I cannot prevent him from loving Arwen, but perhaps I can steer him away."  
  
"Perhaps. Well, I must leave you Father; I shall see you at dinner."  
  
With that, she left Elrond's study and went to one of her few sanctuaries: the library.  
  
The library was large, grand, and completely extraordinary. One could look for a single good book on a subject, and find one hundred instead! Melian learned many new things from the books here. She learned new songs and poems, and about other people, and other lands, and history! How she loved history. She studied every book on the history of other lands and people, like and unlike herself. If she could not find peace here, she did not know where she could.  
  
On this day, she sat in the library, and pondered the events of the day. All the while she tried to also think of what her sister would think if told of the new and strange matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *-This is nothing more than friendship, okay? K.  
  
**- Lay of Leithian - Aragorn was singing the part where Beren sees Luthien in the woods! For the full story of Beren and Luthien, read The Silmarillion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay that's two! The whole 'taken advantage of'thing will come up again later! It's just to help develop the plot. Review and I'll be sure to post the next chapter. I checked all my information that I could, but if you catch something please say so! Thanks to all my reviewer (I would like more reviews than this per chapter :( ) -  
  
K-Chan - Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the one and only review!!  
  
Also, thanks to my beta reader Melian Nilromen! 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: All right - if there are / around a word, then that word should be in italics. Can someone please enlighten me of how to use bold/underline/center/italics on this site?  
  
Chapter Three (29 Years Later)  
  
Walking towards her father's study, thoughts flooded Melian's mind. She had received a letter from her sister Arwen, who was in Lothlorien, that morning. The letter had lain forgotten on her bedside table, until just an hour after she had gone to the library. The letter was clear, and Melian had to stop herself from crying with joy and sadness when she read its contents:  
  
My Dearest Sister;  
  
I have wonderful news; although, those I love may find it, well, upsetting, as it concerns my future. I'm betrothed. Estel and I plighted our troth on Midsummer's Eve, which was last night. I fear what Father will say, for he has always been against the idea of any of his children becoming mortal. I love Father, and I do not wish to displease him, but this is a choice that I chose many years ago, that I promised myself I would make if I could. I know you, Melian, will be able to understand. I hope to have your blessing, and I will tell all to Father when I return.  
  
Love, Arwen Undomiel  
  
These words kept going through Melian's mind, until she arrived at the doors of her father's study. She began to raise her hand to knock upon the door, but she couldn't! To tell her father, when Arwen said that she herself would tell him, was something she couldn't do. Turning, she went to the gardens, where she could clear her mind and watch the stars.  
  
Above her, the stars were bright, and the moon was full. Walking just a short ways into the gardens, she came to a bench; her bench. It sat under the branches of a large oak tree, with a perfect view of all of Imladris. The bench was the perfect place to sit and think.  
  
She wondered what it would be like to be loved by a man (a/n: or elf :); she had never experienced true love. Also, she wondered how her father would react to Arwen's betrothal. But the thing she pondered the most of all, was how she was to not mention any of this to her father. She had always told him everything, but now she had to keep this a secret. This was impossible.  
  
Master Elrond gazed out his window, which happened to look out across the gardens, and saw his daughter. She was staring at the night sky with a questioning look upon her face. He was tired, and he hadn't spoken to his daughter for a few days, so he decided to join her.  
  
Melian was still pondering things when Elrond stepped outside. She was so consumed by her thoughts; she didn't even notice his presence until he sat down by her side. "You haven't come out here for some time, Melian," Elrond stated quietly.  
  
"I haven't had need to clear my mind. I have so many questions, with no one to answer them."  
  
"What is troubling you?"  
  
"Arwen. She is." Melian realized what she had said and stopped.  
  
"She is what?"  
  
"I cannot! I do not know all the facts, and she can tell you when she returns tomorrow!"  
  
"Melian, calm yourself. You are her sister, and I'm sure she tells you things that she would never tell me, but I would like to know what goes on in her life. Please."  
  
"She said she would tell you when she returns!"  
  
"Melian, please. You said you had questions; you will not have so many if you tell me, I believe."  
  
Melian paused, then let out a long sigh of defeat. Taking the letter from her side, she handed it to her father. "I received this letter from her this morning."  
  
Master Elrond read the contents of the letter and was silent. He sat still for some time, for the news was hard to bear. Finally, he handed the parchment back to Melian and spoke. "Is this all you know?"  
  
"Yes. I wish I knew more, but this letter is all."  
  
He was quiet until he replied, "I have long foreseen this, and I have known there was no way to prevent it, and yet it is none the easier to withstand. Three of my children have now chosen the fate of mortality."  
  
"But Elrohir and Elladan."  
  
"Have decided to stay with the Dunedain."  
  
Melian paused then said, "I shall go with you to Eldamar, Ada (Father)."  
  
"I truly hope so Melian. I truly hope so." Lord Elrond was unsure of his daughter's future, but he promised he would do everything possible (and rational) in his power to make sure she did go with him to the Undying Lands.  
  
Melian suddenly realized how tired she was; she stood, and wished her father a good night's rest. Perhaps some of her questions had been answered, but now she had all new ones, and she wished to let them fly away with her other thoughts while she slept away the night.  
  
At dawn the next day, Melian awoke to the sound of horses outside her window. Quickly, she grabbed her robe, and walked outside on to her small balcony. She saw a way worn rider sitting tall upon his horse, which stood in front of eight others. Immediately recognizing him, she left her room, running down the steps to greet him.  
  
When she arrived, finally, he had already dismounted, and they embraced as good friends. Melian was the first to speak. "You have journeyed for far too long Estel! I almost did not recognize you!"  
  
"I have had a long journey with few places to rest, Melian."  
  
"And yet, you stopped only two weeks ago in Lorien. Do not wonder, for my sister told me that you were there. I am happy you could see each other again," Melian said, and Aragorn could guess what she was hinting at.  
  
"She wrote to you? So you know of us! Have you told anyone?"  
  
Melian looked down at the ground as she remembered speaking to her father the night before. "Not knowing all the facts of the event, I did not feel it was my place to tell anyone," and at this Aragorn let out a sigh of relief. Melian heard it, and looked up at him slowly, as she continued. "But, I showed the letter to.my father."  
  
Aragorn straightened, and looked down into her eyes, his own showing apprehension. He then proceeded to turn away and take his horse to the stables, when a voice came from just behind Melian. "Aragorn! Come with me; I need to speak with you alone!"  
  
Melian and Aragorn spun around to see Master Elrond with a slight look of anxiety upon his face. He turned back towards the house, and Aragorn followed, looking resolute. Also following was Melian, who was, for the moment, forgotten.  
  
Elrond stopped at his study, and let Aragorn through the door. But when Melian tried to go in, her father held his arm in her way, so she could not enter. Shutting the door behind him, he left his daughter, alone, sad, and confused.  
  
Melian felt horrible. She had done what was right, hadn't she? Then, why did it feel so wrong? She may have lost the trust of a dear friend, and perhaps even her sister! She could only hope this would all work out in the end.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the study opened and Aragorn walked out. The look upon his face was one of grief. "Estel?"  
  
He didn't even look at her, as he walked off towards the gardens. For the second time that day, Melian followed him. "Estel, what happened?"  
  
Aragorn stopped and turned to face her. When he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper. "If I tell you, will you /not/ make the same mistake /twice/? Will you /not/ tell Arwen? I.I must become king of - both Gondor and Arnor, before I can wed with the Evenstar.. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with some of the Dunedain that accompanied me." With that, he left.  
  
Melian felt both pain and anger. Aragorn's comments had stung, and she felt tears well in her eyes. She ran from the hall, head in hands, to the gardens, where she collapsed by the stream in the long grass and clusters of Celeblote* all around.  
  
*Celeblote - Silver blossom All right, I totally made this up, but I thought it would make sense for Elrond to name something after his wife (Celebrian) who went across the sea (More info? See prologue)!  
  
Okay, big thanks to people who have reviewed - AND THERE HAVE ONLY BEEN TWO OF YOU!!!!! Alaskantiger and K-chan - THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing, but I would like MORE THAN ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
\ | | /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ / 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
It so happened that Halbarad Dunadan was one of the men who had accompanied Aragorn, but he had no need to join the meeting that Aragorn was holding. That day, he had been sitting along the banks of the stream that ran through Rivendell, reading a book of lore. He was about to go back to the library, when he saw a woman running, and weeping. Watching her every move, he saw her collapse, crying, and ran to her side.  
  
"Lady? Lady, are you all right?"  
  
Melian, startled that someone was near, looked up, only to become more surprised. He was a tall man, with long brown hair and a fair yet way worn face, that stood before her. His eyes held the pain of seeing fellow men, perhaps friends, suffer and die in battle, and yet held much wisdom as well, perhaps from this pain that not many have suffered. She might have mistaken him for an elf, had his rough features not betrayed him to be a mortal. "Who are you?"  
  
"Halbarad Dunadan. Here.let me help you."  
  
He extended his hand, which she took cautiously. Helping her up, he kissed the hand she had given him. "May I ask your name, fair lady?"  
  
"My name is Melian, but I am also called Nilromen."  
  
"You are the second daughter of Master Elrond. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Although, this, I believe, is off the subject. You are, or were, upset; might I ask why?"  
  
She looked at him curiously and yet cautiously for a moment the then said, "I - I may have lost the trust of a close friend, and perhaps even my sister."  
  
"Truly? And who is this close friend, Lady Nilromen?"  
  
"I know that you know him. The friend is Aragorn."  
  
"Aragorn? In no way in saying do I mean to sound rude, Lady, but what have you done, for it is not easy to lose his trust."  
  
Once again she hesitated, thinking of the trouble saying something had gotten her in before. "He and my sister, Arwen, are engaged. My sister was to tell my father when she returned today. However, she wrote to me, telling of the event and their plans. I - I showed the letter to my father, and now Aragorn is not allowed to wed Arwen until he is King of Gondor and Arnor."  
  
"I think I understand. To keep this a secret, you would have to have lie, which some as - perhaps, perfect as you could not or would not wish to do. Am I correct?"  
  
Melian felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Did you just - I - I am anything but perfect, my Lord."  
  
"To some you may seem to be."  
  
Melian looked into his eyes. She could not discern what she saw. Suddenly, they heard two voices; both were calling for Melian.  
  
Melian let go of Halbarad's hand, as though it were on fire, that she had just realized she had been holding the whole time. "I am by the stream!"  
  
From the gardens emerged Master Elrond, looking quite relieved. He was somewhat surprised to see Halbarad standing next to his daughter but he thought nothing of it, at the time. From across the stream came Aragorn.  
  
Melian looked from her father to Aragorn. Surprised, she silently watched Estel wade across the stream. Bowing her head slightly, she took leave of Halbarad and started walking towards her father. Behind her, Aragorn called her name.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn?"  
  
He paused for a moment; she had never called him anything but Estel. He had not realized that he had hurt her, or caused her anger enough, that she would act like this towards him. "Why do you not call me Estel? Have I done something to offend you, Melian?"  
  
Melian looked at him in disbelief. How could he not know? "Your comments to me, not long ago, still run through my heart and mind. I told my father of the letter, because he is her father as well. By sending me that letter, I was involved in the matter. I would not tell Father something that did not concern me."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Melian. I know you well, and in the heat of anger, words can be - misleading. Although I was a bit harsh, you have now made me sound quite crude, and arrogant!" He laughed a bit as he continued, "I would hope I am not so. But, if I am, I would wish to say that arrogance is not a trait of man, for it affects all; even Elves. You, however, seem almost ignorant at times; forgive me for saying such, for it is with light heart that I do so."  
  
"How.why would you say.oh." Melian dropped her head. "Perhaps I am a bit ignorant at times. Forgive me."  
  
"No. Forgive me Melian Nilromen. I spoke harshly before I stopped to think. Please accept my apology."  
  
"Of course, my friend." She smiled, then she bowed her head, and headed towards the house. It had been a strange day, full of many awkward events. She wished to go to the library.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of several horses, and a few loud shouts. Arwen had returned. Melian turned, and, running, took the shortcut through the gardens. There was already a large crowd surrounding Arwen and her brothers. She would never find a way through! To her left, she saw a large tree. With all the stealth and strength of a ranger, she climbed onto a branch overlooking the crowd.  
  
Then, she stood up and with ease, balanced herself without support. Suddenly, she leapt off the branch, and skillfully landed directly in front of Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, and - her father.  
  
Arwen immediately came forward and embraced Melian. She had to wonder if Aragorn had told Arwen of her father's decision concerning the engagement. Stepping back, Arwen looked at her for a moment, than pulled a leaf out of her braid. "It is good to be back home with my sister."  
  
"I am quite glad myself."  
  
Elrond spoke with a stern look upon his face, but Melian could hear the laughter in his voice. "Melian! What were you doing? Go and change for dinner. And please, don't pull a stunt like that again!"  
  
Smiling, she simply replied, "Yes Father."  
  
With that, she walked back inside. When she passed Aragorn on the way to her chamber, she swiftly said, "She is waiting for you Estel." She then laughed at the look on his face.  
  
When she got to her room, she opened her wardrobe and chose a light purple dress with golden lining. It was one of her favorites, although it wasn't hers to begin with. It had passed from Celebrian, her mother, to Arwen, and then to her. Unbraiding her hair, she brushed it out, then braided two small braids in the front, and pulled them back, leaving the rest of her hair down.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Come in," Melian called.  
  
Elrond entered with a small box in his hands. "I have something to give you. In this box, is something your mother wanted you to have, when I deemed the time was right. I was going to wait, but you have turned into the lady I have never expected you would. Of course, that was questionable just a little while ago," he smiled.  
  
Coming forward, he handed the box to her. On the lid, were the letters C and MN. The latter had been engraved quite recently. Slowly, Melian opened it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Little bit of a cliffy for you :) Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you haven't all left me, you wonderful readers, you. Anyway, HUGS to all my reviewers, all THREE OF YOU :( Please Give ma few more folks) and my beta readers Yami Yugi and Melian. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviewers - you are beautiful :)  
  
Alkara_ringlord  
  
Don't worry - Melian isn't going to fall in love with Legolas - I think it's a little more obvious now who she's going to love! Although - I suppose I could always change just at the last minute! :) No, I won't do that I don't think :)  
  
Alaskantiger  
  
Thank you - sry I didn't hurry, but here it is  
  
K-chan  
  
Thank you. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Okay, this is probably a bit cliché, what with the Evenstar and all, but I need to establish ties between Melian and Celebrian. Besides, maybe all the important Elves had a necklace or something. That's what I believe would make sense, so DON'T FLAME ME!!! By the way, this chapter HAS to be this short, because it only has one purpose, and unless you really want me to drag on and on about the feast, where they really aren't talking about anything of interest.. you get the idea. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!  
Chapter Four Inside the small wooden box, on dark green fabric, lay a necklace. It was like silver, but more beautiful. In the shape of a heart, it was rich with intricate carvings. "It's beautiful! What is it made of?"  
  
"Mithril. I have something else to give you as well. Will you come to my study?"  
  
Melian stood and followed Master Elrond. What else did he have for her?  
  
When they entered his study, he led her to the back of the room, where, between two bookshelves, was a trunk. It was large and wooden with a lock that seemed to also be made of mithril.  
  
Elrond took a key out of his pocket, which was obviously the key to the trunk, as it was made of the same material as the lock. Once ajar, Melian stepped forward to look at the trunk's contents. Inside, lying on the same green cloth was a bow and quiver.  
  
The bow and arrows were those of Lothlorien. The bow was ebony with golden markings in the middle and at each end. The arrows were thin and straight, with arrowheads so sharp, they would pierce the strongest armor.  
  
Melian was somewhat startled. Why would she have need for such items? As though he had read her mind, Elrond said, "These were mine when I was young. It is a strange gift, but these are dark times, and you wander from Imladris quite often. Your mother's sword is in Lothlorien, if you feel you have need for it. I have given your sister a weapon as well, so you are not alone in the receiving of such a peculiar gift."  
  
"I hope that these gifts shall not be needed, but I thank you Father."  
  
"We shall both hope. Now, shall you accompany me to dinner?"  
  
"I shall."  
  
With that, they left for the dining hall. Melian's spirits were high, and she hummed as she walked. The tune was slow and yet lively, as well as romantic. It was a love song* that Arwen had taught her when she was very young. Arwen had learned it, from their mother. This was the song Celebrian had sung while walking through the woods of Lothlorien. That was when Elrond had first laid eyes on the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. He had fallen in love with her, and she with him all in the same day. Melian couldn't help but believe that the quickness of the event was exaggerated, as she did not believe in love at first sight, but she didn't mind.  
  
Master Elrond immediately recognized the ballad and was amazed. He had not known that anyone in Imladris knew that song, for it was never sung. "Where did you learn that, Melian?"  
  
"From Arwen, who in turn learned it from Mother."  
  
"I had thought that song had long since left Middle-Earth! As I have not heard it of late, I am led to believe that few know it anymore."  
  
"Few indeed. Father, please, tell me you will not make me sing it in the Hall of Fire."  
  
"If you so wish then I shall not. However, we have a feast to attend, so we will not think of later events now."  
  
They had finally arrived at the dining hall. During the feast, Melian spoke with Halbarad again, and found out more about him: how long he had traveled with Aragorn, heard a few stories of his travels, and in turn, she told him about herself. She told him things that she usually would keep to herself, but there was one thing she did not tell him, fearing it would steer him away, or make him think she was weak. Ignoring the uneasiness she felt about not telling him, they were able to become fast friends. After the feast, Melian went to her chamber to enjoy a good night's sleep, and think once again about the events that had passed throughout the day.  
* - You'll probably hear her sing the song later. I'm working on the lyrics, but I'm VERY open to suggestions as to what should be in it. Please tell me in reviews!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, cause if you don't, I might cry, and maybe stop writing!!! Yes, I am that cruel, as I have gotten VERY few reviews of late :). Sorry about how short this is! 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Thank you to those that responded to the notice!! READ AND REVIEW!!! I think this chapter kind of sux, I think, but tell me if you think otherwise! :)  
  
Chapter Five (38 years later)  
  
Master Elrond's heart was heavy. Frodo Baggins was on his way to Rivendell carrying the One Ring. With him were three other hobbits, and on his trail were the Nazgul. These tidings brought only grief to Imladris.  
  
Aragorn was also abroad, but no one knew where. Because of this, Arwen was melancholy, and there was nothing Melian could do for she felt the same, but not for Aragorn. Halbarad was also traveling, leading the Dunedain in Aragorn's absence.  
  
It had been eight days since Master Elrond sent out his two best guards, and his most trusted friend to try and find Frodo and bring him to the safety of Rivendell. Hopefully, one of the Elves would find him, before the Ringwraiths did.  
  
On the evening of that eighth day, Melian was walking through the gardens of Rivendell, wanting to feel the soft rain on her face after having navigated through the crowded halls. She had always loved the rain; it helped to clear her mind, but on this specific evening, she just needed to be outside. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by two shouts from the gates. She recognized them both. It was Aragorn and Glorfindel, which could only mean that they had Frodo, but they had a problem.  
  
Immediately, she sprinted towards the gate. Reaching into the pocket of her cloak, she pulled out the key to the barrier. The first thing she saw was the sparkling white coat of Asfaloth. After a moment, she could make out the tall forms of Aragorn and Glorfindel, and the smaller forms of three halflings. Where was the fourth? Her answer lay in Glorfindel's arms. As she turned the key in the lock, she heard Glorfindel tell her to get her father quickly. After she opened the gate, she ran towards the dining hall to find her father.  
  
"Adar!" she cried. "I periain! Frodo na harna!" (Father! The halflings! Frodo is wounded! )  
  
"Mammen? (Where?)"  
  
"The Houses of Healing," she finished, not bothering with Elvish anymore in her breathless condition (a/n: actually, because the author couldn't figure it out.heheheh. Help is welcome! :).  
  
Elrond immediately left the Dining Hall, with Melian close behind. They met Glorfindel outside the doors of the Healing Houses. Master Elrond took the halfling from Glorfindel and ordered Melian to prepare healing supplies (i.e. athelas and warm water), while he took the hobbit to a bed and started trying to save him. After Melian had done what she needed to do, she stood by silently as she watched her father exert himself in healing the halfling. An hour passed, and Melian left the room, finding Aragorn waiting outside with the three other hobbits. Standing with them was Mithrandir, who had just arrived that morning. "Aragorn? That's Frodo - isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it's Mister Frodo! Those evil Black Riders! He's going to be all right isn't he?" One of the Halflings cried out.  
  
Melian knelt in front of him. "What is your name, perian?"  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, but how is Mister Frodo?!"  
  
"Fath - Lord Elrond is with him now. As soon as you can stay with him, I swear that I will tell you, but until then, you are tired and hungry. Come and take nourishment and rest."  
  
"I would rather stay with Mister Frodo, Lady. I'm not hungry or tired," he said, but his stomach grumbled in disagreement, and his eyelids drooped. "Please, Lady?"  
  
She stood and looked at Aragorn and Mithrandir. The Istar nodded, so Melian led Samwise into the House, and pulled a small stool over for him. "Be sure not to bother Master Elrond; Frodo's life depends upon it."  
  
He nodded as his eyes widened, and Melian left. Aragorn lifted the two other hobbits, who had fallen asleep, and Melian led him to the chambers where the two could stay. After they had shut the doors, and met up with Arwen, Melian looked at Aragorn with sadness and slight despair in her eyes. "Do you think Frodo will make it?"  
  
Not meeting her gaze, Aragorn kept silent. Arwen, however, broke the silence. "Melian, I'm surprised at you! Father has never failed in his healing; at least, not in my lifetime. If Father cannot heal Frodo, then, well, no one can! If something's overlooked, I'm sure Father will figure out what it is. I-I'm sure Frodo will make it. Oh - I sound like a small child now."  
  
"You're probably right, although you are wrong about one thing: Father has f-failed once in your lifetime."  
  
"He didn't fail with your mother, Melian. She had been injured emotionally and that is something only the Maiar and Valar can heal," Estel said quietly.  
  
With a sigh, Melian replied, "I know, but I despise waiting, and that's what we're doing! If only there was something we could do, or something to take my mind off of things."  
  
After a few more minutes, Arwen broke into Melian's thoughts again. "Perhaps we should go to sleep. It's very late, and, Melian, that is something to take your mind away from your thoughts. Maybe the morning will shed a new light on things."  
  
"Once again, you're probably right my sister. I shall see the two of you in the morning."  
  
With that, Melian turned and slowly walked back to her room. Shortly after she had entered, a knock came at the door. A messenger stood outside, and announced that he had a letter for her from the North. Thanking him, she took the letter, and sat at her desk.  
  
Dear Melian, I have arrived in the north, and I am resting peacefully, or perhaps not so, as I lie idle. I wish I could have stayed in Imladris, instead of traveling to our so-called home. I miss the gardens, clean paths, good food, and fresh water. I miss my friends there; the friends I can make because I know that they're safe, and they aren't constantly in the reach of death's grasp. On the return trip to the north, I lost three men, one of them was a friend from my childhood, the second, a friend for a little over a month, the last, and newest to the Dunedain*, a friend for about a week. I apologize; I do not mean to try to dishearten you. However, although this is going to sound a great deal like what I said a moment ago, above all, I miss you, Melian. Everyday, I pray to Illuvatar and his Valar that you remain safe, free from fear and harm. I also pray that I will see you again soon.  
  
Sincerely Yours, Halbarad.  
Melian clutched the letter to her breast. He was safe, for now.  
*Dunedain - okay, so when I used that, I was referring to those men of Numenorean blood who fight in battle against Sauron, not those of Numenorean blood period end of discussion. If you have a way for me to rephrase it, or have a problem with it, please leave it in a review. K? Thanks.  
A/N: Okay, what do you think? Like I said, I think it's awful! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP? Mmmmm, sugar. Anyway, I hope to post again soon! School's keeping me really busy, so it's been getting hard to post, and I was waiting for a response to the notice. Don't worry; I'll be sure to take some time to continue posting. Review and I'll have a reason too. Adios, amigos. 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Changes made - new chapter soon, I swear!! Important notice at the bottom about one big change I made, please don't hurt me for it!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Council of Elrond had passed. The Fellowship had been formed, and had left. Melian was worried for all of them. No, perhaps worried wasn't the right word; she was simply troubled. She had confidence that all of them could make it back, if the Ring didn't take over their minds, and they worked together.  
  
It had been a little over two months since the Fellowship had set out from Rivendell. Elrond had received news from the Lady Galadriel that the Fellowship had passed through Lothlorien without Gandalf whom had fallen in Moria. Both of them knew that he would, however, return from the Mines, and become more powerful than before. Also, the Lady Galadriel told Elrond that she had sent for the Dunedain in the north, and that they would be coming through Rivendell to rest and renew any supplies to continue their journey to the Golden Wood. Although Galadriel did not mention it, Melian knew Halbarad would be leading them.  
  
As excited as she was, Melian had to carry on as though his arrival simply meant that a.friend was coming. At this point, she knew it was more than friendship, and that she was falling in love with this mortal man, but she could only guess at his feelings, and she knew what her father would say.  
  
While sitting in the library one day, a messenger came to her. "Lord Elrond requests your presence for the arrival of the Dunedain."  
  
Melian couldn't help but smile, and nodded at the messenger as she stood to leave. Quickly, she walked down the hall, checking herself so she didn't run. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Melian reached the Entrance Hall. Elrond stood near the doors, awaiting the arrival of the Dunedain.  
  
"Melian! Hurry! The Dunedain will be here in a moment," Arwen called to her.  
  
Immediately, Melian rushed to her sister's side. As she had said, perhaps half a minute later, the doors opened to reveal thirty tired and dirty men, all clad in armor and cloaks, some with swords and some with bows. Melian gasped at the sight. It was obvious that they had made great haste to go to the aid of their captain, and that many of them had fought along the path to Rivendell. The man in the front walked up to Lord Elrond whom had moved to stand next to Arwen, and bowed. Removing his hood, Melian was greeted with the sight of Halbarad's bright hazel eyes.  
  
"Lord Elrond. My men and I are most grateful for your hospitality, especially with such large numbers. We pray we shall not be a burden during our short stay."  
  
"Of course not, Halbarad. I will see to your wounded after dinner, unless there are some that require more immediate attention. How long will you and your men be staying in Imladris before moving on to Lothlorien?"  
  
"If possible, with our wounded, and with the exhaustion we now are burdened with my Lord, we would like to request a week of stay."  
  
Elrond nodded, and Melian smiled slightly. Halbarad bowed again to Elrond, and then to Arwen and Melian.  
  
"I can provide fifteen rooms for your men, and one for yourself. You will be shown to your rooms after dinner."  
  
"With all due respect, my Lord, I would like to be staying in the same conditions as my men, and will gladly share a room."  
  
Understanding, Elrond gave his assent, then turned and led everyone into the Dining Hall, where a feast had been laid out for the ravenous Dunedain. Halbarad caught up to Melian and whispered, " It's very good to see you again, Lady Nilromen. My heart rejoices. Will you do me the honor of meeting me at the waterfall an hour before the new day*?"  
  
Melian smiled and nodded with excitement racing through her heart, then hurried to her seat next to her father. Dinner passed smoothly with Melian anxiously awaiting her meeting with Halbarad.  
  
The moon lit her path as Melian raced to the waterfall. When she was not far away, her keen ears' picked up the sound of the water hitting the rocks below. Ahead, she could barely glimpse the natural bridge that crossed the pool of water. Finally, she slowed to a walk and emerged from the trees.  
  
"Halbarad? Where are you?"  
  
"Behind you."  
  
Melian jumped and flipped around, only to be greeted with the sight of Halbarad with an amused smile upon his face. "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
"I would not think of such a thing, my Lady. I am glad you decided to meet me here."  
  
"Why would I refuse such a request?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps you were scared, or horrified at my request. Why did you come?"  
  
"I think a better question, amin mellon**, is: why did you ask me to come?"  
  
Halbarad sighed heavily, and walked over to the pool of water, sitting on a large rock. Absentmindedly, he began throwing rocks out into the torrents of water. Melian, worried, walked over and sat beside him. As he began to throw another rock, she put her hand on his arm, making him stop and look at her.  
  
"Halbarad? What's wrong?"  
  
He hung his head. "I wanted to tell you - oh Illuvatar, it's hopeless!"  
  
Standing, Halbarad made to leave, but in the blink of an eye, Melian had blocked his path. Desperately, as there was a little voice in the back of her head speaking her hopes, she said, "Please. Halbarad, we are friends - we do not hide things from each other, and do not laugh when secrets are revealed, or scorn. We simply carry on."  
  
"But that's the problem! If I say what I have to say, then we will not be able to carry on. Something will change, and that change will, in all probability, tear us apart!"  
  
When he started to move again, Melian literally pushed him back, making him stumble back onto the rock. Furious, she cried, "Sometimes you've got to take that risk! Look, if you aren't going to say what you have to say, then I'm going to say something! It's tormented me for months, and I don't want it to any longer. I- I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Halbarad's head jerked up. "You're- what?"  
  
"I'm falling in love with you. I-I realized it when you last left. I didn't get to see you, except for at meals, and I felt an overwhelming sadness. Arwen realized what was going on and told me about her and Aragorn, and slowly I understood." A tear ran down her cheek. "I didn't know love could hurt, but, at times it does. My father - he wants nothing more than for me to go with him to the Undying Lands. If he knew - I don't want to think about it."  
  
Turning away from him, she let the tears fall. After a moment, she realized that two strong arms had encircled her waist. Hesitantly, Halbarad whispered in her ear, "Thank you. You said that far better than I was going to."  
  
Melian tensed and turned in his arms. "You wanted to - were going to - oh Illuvatar."  
  
Throwing her arms around his neck, she buried her head in his shoulder. He smelled of pine. But then she pulled away. "Wait. What about my father? He's too protective of me, and there is no way on Middle-Earth he will allow this!"  
  
"Melian - he can't stop it. Your fate is your choice, and not his own. If nothing else, he can only stop me from seeing you. Even that, however, won't matter if we are meant to walk in this life together."  
  
His words sounded so sensible and even eloquent that Melian simply smiled. She was so happy, here in his arms. Feeling her joy, Halbarad laughed and twirled her around, lifting her just off the ground. Their laughter mingled into the night, and was swept away with the wind like music.  
  
Translations/meanings: * - This means 11:00 PM, not an hour before dawn. **- Amin mellon = My friend - somebody tell me - should this be such as it is (amin mellon), or should it be mellon amin. Everyone says melamin (my love) so, should this be 'backwards' as well? Please tell me in a review, that I hope you will leave despite the question! : )  
  
Okay, so this wasn't that great, cuz I kinda threw it together, but can oyu believe I updated??? I'm so proud of myself, and I beg you forgiveness for it taking so horribly long. It's been a hard time to get through cuz of family and writing problems, but here it is!!!! Anyway, plz leave a review, and don't flame.  
  
I CHANGED SOME THINGS SO THAT THIS REMAINS PG MATERIAL!!!! Originally, there was going to be a shadow in Melian's past, but, I decided that might make her too, well, weak and too 'important'. In no way do I want Melian to overshadow Arwen, as that could be considered sacrilege of J.R.R. Tolkien's work. ( Also, if I had used this 'shadow' then I would have been forced to up the rating. (  
  
Okay, so what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! Thanks to all my reviewers and my beta reader Melian Nilromen (only similarity between character and person is the name) who is also an author on FanFiction.Net!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 6  
  
"Melian - Melian, wake up. Come on, you're going to be late for practice!"  
  
"Naara e'aikanaro (burn in hell fire), Arwen."  
  
"Now, now we can't be having that," Arwen laughed. "Come on - are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes - I just didn't get to sleep until much too late for my liking. Oh well! I'm awake. Come - will you braid my hair for me quickly."  
  
Hurriedly, Melian jumped into her uniform, and grabbed her sword, while Arwen did quick braids along each side of her head. "Lovely - now go screw them up by fighting a few Dunedain, ay?"  
  
At this Melian flipped around. "What?"  
  
"The Dunedain are practicing with the guard during their stay - have fun!"  
  
With a groan, Melian sprinted out to the practice yards. Immediately, the instructor yelled at her, crying, "Lady Melian - you have the privilege of being on the guard, and your station as Lord Elrond's daughter does not make you exempt from time penalties. I expect you to be here on time every morning, or you will face consequences."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Falling into her place in line - she saw the Dunedain leaning casually against the trees surrounding the practice area. Halbarad was among them. With a grimace, she tried to focus on her instructor, but couldn't manage it. It wasn't until the Dunedain started pairing up with the elves that she realized she was supposed to be doing the same in order to practice.  
  
"Halbarad!" the instructor called. "Come over here and group up with Melian - she deserves a challenge as a reminder not to be overdue again."  
  
"My lady."  
  
"Halbarad. It's a shame I have to fight you. I don't wish to hurt you at all."  
  
Quickly, they drew their swords. "I doubt you will."  
  
"Don't hold back!"  
  
Suddenly, blades met and clashed, as they darted all around the circle. The other guards and rangers stopped their practicing to watch. Suddenly, the two were face to face again, and Melian cried indignantly, "You are holding back!"  
  
Pushing her away, Halbarad replied, "Don't want to hurt you, my lady."  
  
Swords met again, as Melian said, "You won't - don't piss me off Halbarad!"  
  
Conversations stopped, and the clanging of their swords echoed in the air around them. Then, they had each other at the end of their blades, and Melian quickly knocked his blade away, punched him in the stomach, pushed him to the ground, and, putting her blade back at his throat, said, "Do you yield?"  
  
"I don't think I have much choice! I yield to you my lady."  
  
Sheathing her sword, Melian walked away, only to have her arm twisted behind her back and Halbarad saying in her ear, "Never sheath your sword and turn away - it could mean your death. In the time I was given, I could have slit your throat and stolen what ever you had left behind. Remember that."  
  
Stomping on his foot so that he let go, Melian left the training grounds quickly.  
  
Later that day, Melian was sitting in her room, immersed in a book; however, she was pulled from the pages when a knock came at her door. "Come in!"  
  
Closing the book, and standing to greet whoever had come, she saw Halbarad enter. "Halbarad - you shouldn't be here!"  
  
"You seemed quite angry with me earlier and I wanted to come make sure everything was all right."  
  
"Oh - I wasn't angry at you. Practice just wasn't what I wanted it to be, and your presence was a bit distracting.I hadn't expected you to train with us."  
  
"I apologize - I will stop if you like."  
  
"No - that would only arouse suspicion. Besides, I need a challenge," Melian smiled.  
  
Halbarad chuckled lightly, before saying regretfully, "I must leave now Melian. Will I see you again tonight at the falls?"  
  
"Of course - see you then." Reluctantly, he left the room, and Melian was left alone once again. The day passed by too slowly for her liking, but finally, it was time to go meet Halbarad.  
  
Stepping into the clearing, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bridge over the pool of water, one leg dangling over the side. Walking up to his side, she sat next to him, staring at the torrents of water. Eventually, her head found its way to his shoulder, and his arm snaked around her waist. There they sat for a long while, content to be near each other. Although Melian felt her eyes begin to droop, she was too comfortable to care, and to her own folly, she fell asleep against Halbarad's side.  
  
About two hours before dawn, Halbarad looked down at Melian and realized his predicament. How on Middle Earth was he supposed to get her back to her rooms without being seen by the night watch? With a sigh, Halbarad picked her up in his arms; after all, he couldn't just leave her out here all night, could he? That got him thinking. Maybe he could. Quickly, he walked behind the waterfall, shielding her from the spray. Few knew about the cave back here, so it would be safe enough until morning. Setting her down softly upon the ground, he folded his cloak to make her a pillow. The air was warm enough, so she would be fine without a blanket. Settling himself against the cave wall, he too drifted off into sleep.  
  
Author's note: so what do you think? I know it's been forever since I posted, but a snow day was just what I needed. Don't worry- it hopefully won't be such a long time between now and the next chapter! What will happen in the morning? Will someone realize Melian and Halbarad are missing? Or will the get back in time so their absence will go unnoticed? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW ( 


End file.
